The goal of the ITM CTSA KL2 Scholar mechanism is to produce faculty researchers who can utilize the tools of clinical and translational research to improve the understanding or treatment of human disease. The program will include 4 KL2 Scholars at any time. We anticipate supporting 2 years of multidisciplinary training for each selected Scholar, who will devote ?75% effort to investigation and training (?50% for surgeons). Scholars must be full time faculty members (typically Assistant Professors or Instructors), but may be physician-scientists, nurse-scientists, or PhD investigators. Research topics can relate to any aspect of clinical and/or translational research and to any patient population or disease group. Any suitable research approach can be employed. However, relevance to the understanding or treatment of human disease must be demonstrated. All Scholars will have multidisciplinary mentorship teams containing multiple members, and will acquire all requisite competencies. The impact of the CTSA KL2 program will be amplified through a ?K Community? including K Scholars in three other K12 programs and numerous individual Career Development award recipients. The ITM will support many aspects of scholar career development including training in grantsmanship, communications, mentorship, leadership, teamwork, and entrepreneurship. In this way, the ITM KL2 Career Development Program will help build the next generation of clinical and translational scientists.